The present invention relates to a multi-function control device for controlling various vehicle functions of a motor vehicle.
Typically, vehicle components such as a climate control system, radio, compact disk player, and vehicle information displays are controlled independently by separate control devices mounted on an instrument panel and/or console. This requires a significant amount of packaging space in the instrument panel and/or console, and involves multiple components requiring significant engineering, manufacturing and assembly costs. Additionally, control keys of the various control devices are generally spaced across the instrument panel and/or console so that the driver must sometimes search for multiple control keys in order to control the various vehicle components.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an ergonomic control device that can control multiple vehicle components or systems, which may be referred to as vehicle functions. The control device is easier to use than prior independent control devices, and enables engineering, manufacturing and assembly costs to be significantly reduced.
Under the invention, a multi-function control device for use with a motor vehicle includes a display unit adapted to be mounted to the vehicle. The display unit has a display screen for displaying information associated with a plurality of vehicle functions, and a plurality of keys corresponding to the plurality of vehicle functions. Each of the keys is operable to select a particular vehicle function so as to display information associated with the particular vehicle function on the display screen. The control device further includes a mouse adapted to be mounted to the vehicle proximate the display unit. The mouse has at least one mouse switch in communication with the display unit. Furthermore, the at least one mouse switch is operable to control the plurality of vehicle functions.
Preferably, the display unit has at least seven keys and the mouse has at least three mouse switches. Alternatively, the display unit may have any suitable number of keys, and the mouse may have any suitable number of mouse switches.
The display screen may provide a normal display for displaying information associated with at least one of the plurality of vehicle functions, an active display for each vehicle function for displaying at least one feature of each vehicle function, and an advanced display for each vehicle function for displaying another feature of each vehicle function. As a result, a relatively large number of features may be displayed for each vehicle function.
Preferably, the mouse is adapted to be moveably mounted to the vehicle. With such a configuration, the mouse may be moved between a plurality of use positions to accommodate a variety of different users.
Further under the invention, a multi-function control device for use with a motor vehicle includes a display unit adapted to be mounted to the vehicle. The display unit has a display screen for displaying features associated with a plurality of vehicle systems, and a plurality of keys corresponding to the plurality of vehicle systems. Each of the keys is operable to select a particular vehicle function so as to display at least one feature associated with the particular vehicle systemon on the display screen. The control device further includes a mouse adapted to be mounted to the vehicle proximate the display unit. The mouse has a plurality of mouse switches in communication with the display unit, and the mouse switches are operable to control the plurality of vehicle systems.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.